Bakery Mew Mew:A New Generation Begins
by Waterberry
Summary: I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IT BELONGS TO REIKO YOSHIDA AND MIA IKUMI Long ago a group of five defended our Earth and made peace with the cynaclones BUT THAT WAS TWENTY YEARS AGO Now We must Rely on the Bakery mew mews to save our world sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanFiction Hope you enjoy**

"Hi my name is Lucy Hemwood and i'm fifteen years old,I was born in America but I moved to Japan when I was five. I live with my mom and my younger sister Molly.

 **Bakery Mew Mew Chapter One:Changes Part 1**

 **08:30 AM**

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ went Lucy's alarms "SHUT UP" Said Lucy as she threw a pillow at it knocking it to the looks at her watch "OH MAN I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"She shouted "Where's my uniform!" "There it IS!"

 **08:55**

"Bye Mom!" said Lucy as her brown hair swayed from side to side while she was running."I MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE OF MAKING IT EARLY"She cheered. "Ok school starts at nine o'clock so if I jump over all the cars and destroy half of he building in his town I make make it,But hats not possible"She sighed.

 **09:01**

Lucy runs into the class and falls to the floor "I MADE IT"She cheered "Your late Lucy" Said Miss Shereden "By _ONE_ MINUTE MISS!"Said Lucy "No exceptions ,Your always late"Said Miss Shereden "You buckets gym NOW!"Said he he whole Class gasped O0O "NOOOOOOOOO NOT THE BUCKETS MISS PLEASE I'LL DO DOUBLE HOMEWORK PLEASE JUST DON'T MAKE ME CLEAN THAT SMELLY GYM"Whined Lucy "Out you go" said the teacher pushing Lucy out the door "WHY ME"

* * *

 **Later On That Day**

"Today was the worst day EVER"Moaned Lucy as she walked up the stairs "I had to clean he gym because of ONE measly minute!"she she got in her room she saw a pendant lying on her bed "Whats this?"She touched the pendant "TODAY'S REALLY A BAD DAY" She glowing stopped "What just happened?" said head a sound "Huh" she saw something fall from the SKY through her bedroom window "The glowing must have messed up my head" said lucy "But maybe I should go outside to check it out?.When Lucy got in the BackYard the first thing she said was "WHAT IS THAT THINGY"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hope you liked my first fanfic please review Thanks Bye**


	2. Bakery Mew Mew Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **"W** hat is that?"asked Lucy,"Ow" said the thing that fell from the sky."Um hi?,My name is Lucy" "I'm cuddles"."So why exactly are you in my backgarden?"asked Lucy."Well you see I was sent here on a mission :3"

 **20 Minutes Later**

* * *

 **WHAT "** Im a Mew Mew?!" "NO NO NO" I cant even clean my room how am I supposed to save the **WORLD"** Said Lucy "Take this this" said cuddles handing lucy a pendant with a muffin of it."Ok?" said lucy.'Ok Lucy maybe this is just a dream?' thought Lucy.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and read manga" said Lucy walking up to her room.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** "WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN MY ROOM" "Its a Chimrea Animal" said Cuddles" "Do you still have your pendant?" asked cuddles "Yeah why?" "Say mew mew Muffin Metamorphosis" "Ok,Mew Mew Muffin Metamorphosis!"

"WOW THIS OUTFIT IS SO CUTE" Said Lucy She was wearing a cream coloured puffy dress with a bright pink ribbon at her chest "WAIT A SECOND WHY DO I HAVE PANDA EARS" said Lucy "Because your a Mew Mew!" said cuddles "OK BIG BIRD MONSTER YOUR GOING DOWN!" **Two sticks with hearts in the form of bamboo sticks formed in Lucy's hands "MUFFIN STICKS"** **"LEAF ... ATTACK!"** Cuddles swallowed the predicite "I did it!" cheered Lucy "Yup" said cuddles "Please tell me I wont have to do this again" said Lucy sweatdropping Cuddles laughed

 **Two weeks Later**

* * *

"Now that i'm sixteen do you think I should get a job or something?" Said Lucy to was walking around town looking somewhere for a job and Cuddles tagged along too but it didn't matter because on the Mew's could see Cuddles,"Well I heard there's a new bakery down town and I guess i'm good at baking?"

"The last time you tried to make toast you tried to make toast you set your toaster on fire!" "I told you A BILLION TIMES the toaster was broken,Hmp" Said Lucy "Hey look there's the Bakery!" said Lucy "It's really crouded" as Lucy entered the bakery a girl around 17 and with short dark brown hair aproached Lucy "Hi i'm Mimi,And welcome to Bakery Mew Mew Do you need anything ?" she said in a sweet toned voice "Well actually I'm not buying anything I came to apply for a job" "Well actua-" she looked at Lucy's shoulder and she had a mew mark on it 'She's a Mew' thought Mimi "Of course you can apply for a job follow me" They both walked up to the second floor "HIROTO-KUN" Shouted Mimi.A few seconds later a boy with blonde hair a black top and he looked like he was 18 "You needed me?" he said "WE FOUND A MEW MEW" Cheered Mimi Hiroto looked at Lucy Lucy Blushed

"You must be Lucy" said Hiroto "Yes" "I'm pretty sure cuddles gave you all the information you need" He said "Know all you have to do is find the other four"

 **WAIT A SECOND...**

"So you mean what just happened wasn't just those one time things!" said Lucy "Of course not!" said Hiroto "Um I don't think you know that I have **A LIFE** ,I CANT SAVE THE WORLD I'M ONLY SIXTEEN!" Said Lucy "I'm not forcing you to do this I mean if you dont though the world could be destroyed in a few weeks so yeah Lucy your choice" said Hiroto " **FINE** ,But the only reason i'm doing this is because I need a job and for the innocent people not for YOU" Said Lucy "Sure" said Hiroto sarcastically "HMP" Said Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Another Mew Mew ;3**

 **OMG!**

"I'm gonna be late for school again!" said Lucy as she ran downstairs "Bye mom" Ichigo sweatdropped "Ok Class please get out your maths books" Said miss Shereden Lucy ran in the classroom "Later than usual" Said Miss Shereden Lucy looked at the clock it was half nine "Just sit down Lucy I'll see you in Detention later on today"

"Yes Miss Shereden" said Lucy as she sat

 **Later on at Lunch**

"So why were you so late today?" asked Lucy's friend Rebecca She had quite long black hair with a blue hair band "Well you see" "Watching anime again" asked Hannah

"uhh..."

 **Last night**

It was 11pm and Lucy was jumping on her bed singing this **FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT**

"Lucy-chan are you still awake!"

"NO"

* * *

"No wonder your so late Lucy" They all laughed "So do you wanna go shopping after your detentions over" asked Hannah "Sorry I cant I gotta go to the bakery today" Said Lucy After detention was over while Lucy was walking to the bakery She bumped into a girl with long blue wavy hair and a dark blue bow she had brown eyes Sh was wearing a short dress with black buttons

"Hey watch were your going" shouted the girl as she was picking up her shopping bags."Sorry" said Lucy as she helped her pick up her bags "Well well well look what we have here" said Hoshi smirking as she was above the ground she held a predicite in her hand "FUSION" the predicite fused with a small giant ant came crawling out from under the ground excactly were Lucy and the girl were standing

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The ground begins to crumble Cuddles appears "LUCY TRANSFORM" "Ok" "Mew Mew Muffin Metamorphosis!" said Lucy as she kissed her pendant "HEY BIG ANT OVER HERE"Called Lucy It pounced at Lucy but she dodged "ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN" asked the girl the chimrea animal knocked the girl down,she had a mew mark on her neck "I'm a Mew Mew and You are too!" said Lucy "How can I trust you I only just met you!" "You just have to trust me!" said Lucy throwing a pendant to her "Say Mew Mew brownie metamorphosis" "why?" said the girl scared "Just do it" "MEW MEW BROWNIE METAMORPHOSIS!" Said the girl kissing her pendant "She was wearing a brown flat dress with a dark brown bow her hair colour changed to a very light blonde. "WHY DO I HAVE THESE BIG WEIRD EARS" Said the girl "You must be infused with the African wild dog" "WHY ME" "Well we better get rid of this thing before it destroys the town" said Lucy

 _ **"WE?!"**_

 **"** Well **I** dont have to fight this thing because **_I_** have tennis classes!"

"Well **_YOU_** dont have a choice little miss _**FANCY**_ because it was faith we were chosen!"

The giant ant attacks again "Thats it" " **MUFFIN STICKS" "LEAF... ATTACK"** The ant was tied up in an attack of leaves,"This wont hold it for long You need to help me!" "Ok" **"BROWNIE INFORNO BLAST"** The Chimrea animal was destroyed and cuddles swallowed up the predicite "What just happened **WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"** "Oh yea we never got to intruduce ourselves i'm Lucy Hemwood I'm Hiromi Aizawa "Oh yea there's something to see,Follow me" Said a two minute walk they arrived at Bakery Mew Mew "This is Bakery mew mew" said Lucy "My bedroom is bigger" bragged Hiromi Hiroto and Mimi walked out to the front of the bakery "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE" Said Hiroto "Dont be so SOUR Hiroto-Kun" Said mimi "Sorry I'm so late but I have a reason" said Lucy "Ok hen spill" said Hiroto

"I found another MEW MEW" cheered Lucy

"Hello my name is Hiromi Aizawa"

"Hiroto" "Mimi"

"So now that your a mew mew you get to work at the bakery! :D"Cheered Lucy "I'm so happy we dont go to the same school" said Hiromi sweatdropping "What did you say?" asked Lucy "Nothing" said Hiromi "Oh yeah and here's your uniform" said Mimi handing Hiromi her uniform "You can go change in the bathroom" said Mimi when She came out she was wearing a short blue dress frilly at the bottom four black heart shaped buttons and bow at here neck it was he same as Lucy's except Lucy's was Pink "Well somebody needs to wash the dishes" said Hiroto "Im not I cant get my nails dirty"

Lucy giggled

"Whats so funny?!" asked Hiromi

 **I hope you liked chapter three I'm sorry Hiromi's attack sounded pretty stupid please review bye ;D**


End file.
